I Dream I Lived
I know a g i r l Who’s never tried to settle d o w n She wears her loneliness just like a c r o w n I DREAMED I LIVED M I S T Talons scrapped against stone. Mist turned to see the familiar goofy face of Hyrax grinning brightly at her, as he attempted to balance himself from a brisk landing onto the arch. She sprang forward to steady one of his shaking talons, ignoring the warmth that flared throughout her chest from the simple touch. Eventually (and probably longer than necessary because from what she had gathered during their prior meeting, he enjoyed teasing her), he found his balance and gracefully pulled himself into a neat seating position before flashing her a grateful smile. “You came,” he said with a little tilt of his head that Mist found undoubtedly adorable. Mist blinked slowly and sat down across from him. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Hyrax glanced down uncertainly at his claws. “Some dragons find me a little difficult to be around. A lot of the older SandWings at the palace call me an optimistic fool and trickster. Though, I do very well deserve the latter notion.” Mist had no idea what that meant, but she didn’t bother to ask, as she reached out and pat one of his talons comfortingly. “You were… cute and kind and amusing when I met you last week. I definitely did not see a fool, just someone I’d like to get to know better.... And a potential friend?” “Really?” “Really,” Mist responded sincerely. “Besides, it’s not like I have anything better to do at home. Might as well waste my time spending it with you.” Hyrax pretended to look hurt as he chucked a few stray stones in her direction, which she easily blocked with a single wing. “Wow, thanks.” She gathered a few stones of her own, all the while watching as he scrambled to find his own. “My pleasure,” she said, and with a flash of a mischievous grin, proceeded to retaliate by brutally throwing them back. But when she smiles all the kings will bow d o w n H Y R A X “So tell me about your family.” Hyrax glanced up from their current game of chess to eye Mist curiously. They had been going at it for the past ten minutes in complete silence, with Hyrax so focused on trying to trying to beat what he could not win, and Mist trying her very hardest not to burst into laughter at the ridiculously thoughtful look that had occupied his face. He had brought the chessboard with him from the palace, as Mist had suggested he do so they actually had something to pass the time with during their meetings, which had grown more regularly over the past two months. He glanced back down at said board once he realized her gaze wasn’t on him but a pair of SkyWings drifting by aimlessly. “You already know about my family,” he replied as he hesitantly moved a pawn forward. “We played truth or dare when he first met, remember?” “Not really,” Mist countered dismissively. She seemed to have completely forgotten about their game, failing to notice that he had made a move and that she hadn’t done the same. “I know you’re all soldiers, that you live in the palace, and you have two siblings, but that’s about it. Tell me what they’re like.” “Well…” He shifted his position and ignored how sore his talons felt from the arch’s rough stone. “I don’t know a whole bunch about my parents- they were never around when I was a dragonet. Mother was too busy with the war, being a general and all, and Father was constantly by the queen’s side as leader of the royal guard.” At his words, she tore her unusually grey eyes away from the the SkyWings and onto him. Hyrax flinched, despite how comfortable he usually felt under her stare and offered his usual casual grin. “Who took care of you?” she asked, something akin to concern slipping into her tone. “I was provided teachers and personal servants, as were my siblings, so it’s not like we really needed our parents for anything.” Hyrax shrugged. “Kultarr is the only one who is even a little close to them, but otherwise Caracara and I treat them as any other SandWing.” Mist nodded at this. “Sounds like the MudWings back at home, save for a select few like my own parents. Anyway, go on. I want to hear about your siblings.” “Kultarr and I get along decently well. We trained and fought together on the battlefield, always having each other’s back. She’s the one I go to when I have something on my mind. I tell her everything, except this I guess.” He gestured vaguely at their surroundings with a wing. “She even helps me construct my pranks around the palace. “She’s a little rebellious- and snarky; defies everything she’s told unless she agrees with it, which is incredibly rare, mind you. She isn’t afraid to shout her opinion out to the world, no matter the consequences. The queen hates her. A lot, but she doesn’t care. She’s really protective and paranoid, but that’s just because she fears death quite a bit.” Hyrax frowned. “I guess this brings us to Caracara, or as I like to call him: Cara. He’s… strange. I don’t talk to him a whole bunch, all our interactions always end in an argument of some kind. I think he hates me, but I don’t have the foggiest clue as to why. Some of my friends think he’s cowardly, hence why he didn’t join Kultarr and I in training and fighting in the war, but he’s always been more of a scrollworm than a fighter.” He winked at her, twisting his frown into another smile. “A little like you.” “Interesting,” Mist mused, before producing a small laugh. “My siblings aren’t as complicated. We’re all big geeks that just happen to be the dragonets of an ambassador. My Bigwings- Cavern- is a flirt, but a loveable flirt, Mink’s a big softie who’s willing to offer hugs, and Silt’s constantly a grumpy who’s actually a real sweetheart inside.” “They sound like wonderful dragons.” “I’d say the same for your relatives, but they don’t seem like the type of company I’d enjoy. No offense.” Hyrax chuckled. “That’s understandable.” Suddenly, her attention was directed back to the long forgotten chessboard at their feet, and her broad grin managed to widen further. “Checkmate, by the way,” Mist said simply. “I killed your king while you were talking. Thanks for giving me that long, overbearing speech.” She waved his black chess piece between two of her claws with a smug grin. The SandWing blinked in utter disbelief between the board and her talon, before snatching his king back from her and making quick work of returning his chess pieces to his side of the board. “I call for a rematch, you unfairly clever cheater.” And I know a b o y Who’s broken every vow he’s m a d e Who’s spoken every cowards p h r a s e M I S T “You know…” “That you’ve picked the absolutely the worst place to hang out? I’ve noticed. It’s okay though, I didn’t expect any better,” Mist teased playfully, smacking him lightly with her tail. Hyrax scowled at her, but she knew that he couldn’t deny the fact that she was right. Their sides were pressed so tightly together in the throng of dragons that surrounded them, either because there was very little space to move or it wouldn’t be terribly difficult to lose each other in the crowds. And while Mist didn’t mind their close proximity (unlike the stinging heat that radiated from the sun, his scales held a pleasant warmth that she couldn’t find the words to describe), they couldn’t take two steps forward without either having to stop and wait for an undetermined amount of time or apologize to someone for tripping over their tails and talons. Not to mention, they had to practically scream at each other to be heard. “''No'',” Hyrax countered, his voice stern. “I think we’re lost.” “Yeah, because you picked the absolutely worst place to hang out,” Mist deadpanned with an excessive roll of her eyes. “Really, Hyrax? Possibility’s marketplace of all places? If we don’t end up being trampled, we’re going to be mauled.” It was his turn to roll his. “You exaggerate.” “Do I? I know plenty more about this city than you do, palace boy, and I’ve only lived here for a couple of months.” “T-that’s not true,” Hyrax stuttered, despite the fact it very much was. Aside from the battlefields during the war, he had never been outside the palace walls. There were very times where he’d get out to visit the nearby cities, like when he first met her, but he usually didn’t stay for very long. Mist cocked a single eyebrow at him, but didn’t bother to comment. Instead, she asked, “Do you even have a destination in mind?” The SandWing snorted. “It’s a surprise.” She frowned at him. “I hate surprises.” “I definitely think you’ll like this one.” Her frown deepened. Eventually, their path cleared up enough for Hyrax to lead her to an expensive looking jewelry store. Through the windows, Mist could see bracelets, necklaces, earrings, and the like seated on multi-coloured plush cushions along various smooth wooden countertops. Her curiosity perked, Mist eagerly scurried inside after Hyrax. A lone IceWing was intently studying a beautiful gleaming ruby and gold ring off to the side, only glancing up briefly to tilt her head in their direction. Mist flicked her tail back in response, as she followed Hyrax up to the front desk. A SeaWing was present behind it, and he shook Hyrax’s talon vigorously as a gesture of greeting. He offered a talon to her as well, which she politely accepted. “I’m assuming you’re here for those earrings you ordered, yes?” the SeaWing asked. Hyrax responded with a nod. “I’ll get them right away then.” He winked at the two of them before disappearing into the back room. Mist turned to stare Hyrax down. “Earrings?” He didn’t respond, although she had already guessed who they were for. Another burst of warmth blossomed in her chest and excitement danced along her wingtips at the thought of Hyrax getting her a gift. She couldn’t remember the last time she had received one. Of course, during the brief friendships that she had shared in Pyrrhia’s other kingdoms, she was presented different trinkets that were native to that respective tribe, but that had been moons ago, and she’d never been given something as expensive or valuable as a pair of earrings. As they waited patiently for the SeaWing’s return, the ice-blue IceWing from the other end of the store had appeared on Mist’s left. Her silver eyes were trained on the black marble statue that sat on the owner’s desk. It was a simple, yet gorgeous design of a dragon seated elegantly on what could only be assumed as a boulder. There were no scales racking down its sides, but the delicate, wiry, and tall build, along with the ruff tucked neatly behind its ears, clearly indicated it was heavily inspired by a RainWing. “It is quite the lovely piece,” Mist noted softly, more so to herself than to the stranger beside her. Despite how quietly she had uttered the words, the IceWing seemed to have heard nonetheless, and cocked her head in Mist’s direction to reply. “It is, isn’t it?” Moments later, the SeaWing came trampling back out with a small red box in his talons. He slid it across the smooth surface of the desk towards Hyrax, who picked it up gratefully and lifted the lid to peek inside. “This is it. Thank you, Clam,” he said, closing the box and slipping it into the pouch around his neck. “Let’s get going, Mist.” Mist waved a wing to bid farewell to the pair before hurrying after Hyrax. They didn’t speak as they launched themselves into the crowded streets once more (not that it mattered anyway considering they probably wouldn’t have been able to hear each other with all the noise around). While the hints of the coming sunset began to overtake the bright blue skies, it did little to ease the marketplace’s bustling shoppers. Immediately after landing at the base of Possibility’s overlooking arch, Hyrax pulled the box from his pouch, and delicately held it out for Mist to take. Her talons trembling with excitement and well suppressed joy, she gratefully pulled it to her chest. She ignored her necessarily frazzled nerves and flipped open the case. Upon the reveal, she gushed. The pair of earrings that resided inside were silver, a shade so much lighter than her own gray eyes. Dangling from the two small hoops meant to hang from her ears were dragon figurines. Its wings were unfurled and its tail was looped twice, while MudWing-like spines ran the length of its back. At the end of its short neck sat a flat snout, accompanied by curved horns. “I-I don’t know what to say, Hyrax,” Mist whispered, nearly beaming with her delight. “They’re beautiful. I-I’m lost for words.” “How about a ‘thank you’ and ‘I’m so sorry for making fun of you earlier, you’re actually the best and most intelligent guy I could ever know’?” the SandWing lightly teased, as he grasped her talons in his and lifted them towards her ears. “Go on, try them on.” She did just that, somehow managing to clip the earrings in through her fit of giggles. Once they were safely secured, she gave Hyrax an inquisitive look. “How do I look?” Instead of responding right away, he twined his tail in hers and leaned forward to lovingly nuzzle her snout. “Absolutely perfect.” But he can listen like a rainy d a y And drown it o u t But still we laugh, we cry H Y R A X A lone shape sat awaiting in the darkness. Hyrax reared back in surprise, a hiss caught in the depths of his throat, as he stumbled away from his open window and towards the intruder. His barbed tail rose to strike him, claws digging into the pale yellow carpet beneath his feet. He regarded them with a cold, merciless glare, before dropping the hostile act once finally making the trespasser out. “For Gazelle’s sake, Caracara!” he snarled, blinking at the now clear figure of his brother. He lowered his tail. “You scared me!” “Where have you been?” the younger SandWing retaliated, his sail unintentionally flaring with his anger. “It is well past curfew. You should be in bed.” “I could say the same to you,” Hyrax snipped. He made a move to go to his nest blankets and cushions, but was blocked by a sandy wing. “Oh come on, it’s not like you don’t sneak out.” “Yes, to the library. And it’s hardly sneaking when I have been granted permission by Father and Her Majesty. You, however, have been leaving the premises of the palace for days now, maybe even weeks!” “What’s it to you? If you were going to tell Andhi and Sandstorm then you’d have already done it,” Hyrax pointed out, barely keeping his tail from lashing out and slitting his brother’s throat. “I am only here to warn you. You need to quit acting like a bird-headed idiot before someone that’s not me finds out you have a been engaging in activities with a MudWing peasant. May I remind you that you are betrothed to the princess? Two years from now you are going to be a prince, and eventually king!” Although he’d only been half listening to Caracara’s ranting with disinterest, Hyrax’s expression darkened at the mention of his beloved companion. “''How do you know about Mist''?” “Do you think I have not been tailing you the moment I found out you were disobeying the palace’s rules?” He barked a bitter laugh. “You are quite mistaken. I know all about your MudWing girlfriend.” Hyrax stifled a growl. “She is not-” “I am not a fool,” Caracara snapped. “Far from it. You may not be aware of it due to all your oblivious idiocy, but you two care about one another to the point where it’s disconcerting.” “Even if Mist and I were… that, it doesn’t have anything to do with you. Love is love, it goes beyond the boundaries of tribe customs and laws. You do not have the power to choose who I pick for a mate, and neither does anyone else.” Caracara stared flabbergasted and stunned from a moment, and Hyrax took this as his cue to duck under his still outstretched wing to walk over and curl into his bed. “If you do this-” His brother had seemingly regained his senses. “It doesn’t matter anyway,” Hyrax cut him off before he could finish. “Mist is gone. To the Mud Kingdom. She isn’t coming back.” He buried his head beneath a pillow and blinked back the entourage of tears he’d tried oh so hard to keep away the moment he’d been told the news. A moment of silence from Caracara. “Good. No more distractions. Or disloyalty.” A shuffle of talons to his left indicated his brother was heading for the door. Hyrax had to bite back his sigh of relief. “And you are wrong. You are a soldier and servant to your queen. You don’t have a choice in carrying out what she asks of you. Nor can you escape the destiny she has given to you from birth.” And with one last snarl, he left. We f a l l, we get h i g h Just like we w e r e kids, just like we were k i d s And when I’m feeling s m a l l you get me through it a l l M I S T Salt sprayed sea stung at her eyes. It didn’t matter. Nothing did. Not when Hyrax was gone. Dead. His unnervingly still body lying at her feet. Every bit of hope inside her screamed it was one of his pranks. He played them often enough, maybe less so once they had moved to the island, in fear that they would accidentally harm their dragonet. But she knew this wasn’t a trick. He had no pulse. No heartbeat. No faint shallow breaths. Nothing that indicated life. Mist choked on her sob. What could she do now? How could she explain to Maple where her father had gone? She was too young to be dealing with tragedy, too young to have to experience the pain of losing a loved one. Yet I can’t lie to her forever. She probably wouldn’t even believe me and piece it together herself. You always did say she too smart for her own good, Hyrax. Their last words had been a fight- playful on his end, but very real and bitter on hers. She was well aware of how awful Hyrax was at swimming. She’d forbidden both him and Maple from going ten inches of the water without her supervision when they first arrived. “''Fine''!” she remembered herself saying. “''Go be as stupid as you’d like. Don’t come calling for my help when you get stuck in a reef of coral and drown.” ''It’s like I sentenced him to his death. She tore her gaze from Hyrax’s body to glare at the trees, and did little to hold back her tears as they unmercilessly ran streams down her cheeks. I’m so sorry, my love. I’m so so sorry. Just like we were kids Just like we were kids again Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)